O Seu Fantasma
by Victor Ichijouji
Summary: Draco retorna à Mansão Malfoy após muitos acontecimentos negativos em sua vida, tendo de enfrentar os fantasmas da perda da mulher que mais amava...


**O Seu Fantasma**

**Songfic da música: **The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance

I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
(Eu nunca disse que ficaria e esperaria para sempre)  
If I died we'd be together  
(Se eu morresse, estaríamos juntos)

Raios caíam incessantemente, iluminando de forma melancólica aqueles grandes portões de ferro. Ele lá adentraria pela última vez. E os transpôs. Lembranças felizes vinham em sua mente enquanto a tempestade caía sobre sua cabeça. A tempestade de todos aqueles anos em que sua vida mudara tanto. Primeiramente tornara-se Comensal da Morte, depois a cada passo a vida mostrava-no que estava se aliando ao maior inimigo que poderia ter. O inimigo que mataria seu pai, e que por um erro seu, mataria sua mãe. E ele não havia feito nada de errado. Apenas não era suficientemente corajoso. Isto era sua falha mortal.

Andava lentamente, passo a passo, abaixo daquela tempestade que a cada segundo mais apertava, em caminho da grande porta de entrada. Seguia pelo chão de pedra que separava-no da lama que se fazia na grama, que tinha cheiro de dor e sofrimento, de sangue e decepção. Se pudesse sentir o sabor, seria de derrota.

I can't always just forget her  
(Não posso simplesmente esquecê-la sempre)  
But she could try  
(Mas ela poderia tentar)

Lembrava-se das vezes que atravessara aquele caminho com ela, de mãos dadas, sorrindo por verdadeira alegria, algo que ele muito pouco fizera em sua vida de sarcasmo, maldade, lutas em vão e devoção ao seu pior inimigo. Sim. Ele havia sido um grande tolo. A chuva apertava mais a cada instante e ele decidira correr até o solar, se abrigar abaixo da porta de entrada, sobre aquele tapete vermelho de inscrições douradas "M&W". Chorava incessantemente. Caíra ao chão sem qualquer força para continuar, até poder acalmar-se.

Quando conseguira levantar, tirar a varinha do bolso e ultrapassar aquela porta, vira-se na sala da Mansão que não mais queria viver. Dali há dias ela não seria mais dele. A vendera. Entretanto, não poderia deixá-la em mãos de outros sem ter de volta para si o objeto mais importante. Teria de subir ao quarto que um dia fora dos dois. Era a única maneira. Subia cada degrau tendo lembranças que doíam em sua alma. Ela correndo os degraus, lá de cima, de seu quarto para abraçá-lo. O borrão vermelho de seu cabelo. O sorriso contente que seus lábios formavam. O grito de alegria. Ela realmente o amava. Ele também. Era mútuo.

At the end of the world, or the last thing i see  
(No fim do mundo, ou a última coisa que vejo)

You are never coming home, never coming home  
(Você nunca está voltando pra casa, nunca voltando pra casa)  
Could I? Should I?  
(Eu poderia? Eu deveria?)

Ela vinha correndo, seu vestido longo e branco, seus braços abertos, as tochas na parede pareciam brilhar com mais luz, seus longos cabelos brilhantes, sua pele branca como o marfim do corrimão em que ele se apoiava, arregalando os olhos ao vê-la. Era real. Ela vinha verdadeiramente em sua direção. Ele então sorrira incessantemente. Seu amor estava vivo. Ela não havia o deixado. Abrira os braços. Ela quase saltava em sua direção a cerca de dois degraus acima de si.

And all the things that you never ever told me  
(E todas as coisas que você nunca me contou)  
And all the smiles that are ever, ever... ever...  
(E todos os sorrisos que estão sempre, sempre... sempre...)

Agridoce ilusão. Uma fria brisa atravessara seu corpo no instante em que ele esperava o calor dos braços dela. O vento apagara definitivamente todas as tochas enquanto ele caía sobre seus joelhos e derramava mais lágrimas. Viu a primeira lágrima atingir o chão, iluminada por um novo raio que caía lá fora. E a tempestade incessante a cada instante apertava mais. E apertava mais seu coração dolorido.

Por isso que não queria estar de volta a um lugar de tanta dor. Não, na verdade queria. Poderia ter pedido para alguém ir buscar aquele objeto por ele. Ele decidira ir sozinho. A culpa era toda dele. Pois então erguera-se, enxugara suas lágrimas e decidira que subiria de queixo erguido os últimos lances de escada, e chegaria ao quarto, no terceiro andar. Deveria agüentar a dor.

Caminhara, ainda meio que cambaleando, a distância necessária para chegar a seu antigo quarto no corredor. Abrira a porta lentamente. Fizera um feitiço para as tochas acenderem-se nas paredes. Intacto. Parecia até mesmo que se ele deitasse na grande cama de casal e esperasse, ela adentraria o quarto e beijaria seus lábios. Era tudo uma amarga ilusão. Fruto de uma cansada e triste imaginação.

Get the feeling that you're never  
(Sinto que você nunca esteve)  
All alone and i remember now  
(Completamente sozinha e eu lembro agora)

Deitara-se de bruços, as lembranças vinham com força em sua mente enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro. Respiração fraca, quase ausente. Frio pelo atrito de seu corpo encharcado com os lençóis secos e o vento gelado que entrava pela sacada aberta.

Ela havia feito uma loucura. Quando ele havia sido pego por Voldemort, ela quisera ir salvá-lo. Sozinha. Ninguém gostava de seu marido, ela era a única que confiava nele. Mais ninguém. Havia abnegado sua família, destruído o amor de Potter, tudo porque descobrira que seu verdadeiro destino era ao lado de Draco Malfoy. Ele já estava preparado para a morte. Voldemort havia o dado a opção, ou ele se entregava e morria, ou não se entregava, e ela morria. Ele preferia morrer. Não havia como se esconderem, nem com um feitiço de segredo. Nem fugirem, haviam milhares de olhos em cima deles. Quem confiava neles? Em quem eles confiavam? Não havia mais ninguém. Mais ninguém.

At the top of my lungs in my Arms she dies...  
(No auge do meu suspiro, nos meus braços ela morre...)  
She dies...  
(Ela morre...)

E quem disse que a burrice Weasley permitiria que ela se deixasse sozinha em um canto? Jamais. Ela descobrira tudo. Era parte do plano de Voldemort. E bem, fora o salvar. Para sua maior perdição. Em uma triste batalha tentou defendê-lo. Ele que estava algemado conseguiu se soltar no último instante. Correu em direção a ela, a segurou em seus braços. Voldemort não a matara da forma convencional: "Avada Kedavra". Ela morrera com dor e sofrimento. Atirada em toda direção, sofrendo a maldição Cruciatus, sem forças, ferida, sangrando, até o momento em que parara de respirar e seu coração parara de bater. E Draco quase parara de viver no mesmo instante. Até perder sua consciência e acordar em um hospital.

Aquele havia sido o dia que Potter derrotara o Lord, pois havia descoberto que ele seqüestrara Draco, e Gina havia partido para tentar salvá-lo. Chegou tarde para defendê-la. Entretanto salvara Malfoy. Pobre Potter. Pobres Weasleys. Haviam todos se arrependido tanto por não apoiarem Gina, sem saberem que Draco realmente havia se tornado uma pessoa diferente. Entretanto, eles conheceram outro Draco, aquele que nasceu após a morte de Gina. A perda dela em seus próprios braços havia o transformado em pura amargura e melancolia.

At the end of the world, or the last thing i see  
(No fim do mundo, ou a última coisa que vejo)

You are Never coming home, never coming home  
(Você nunca está voltando pra casa, nunca voltando pra casa)

Could I? Should I?  
(Eu poderia? Eu deveria?)

Revirar o passado por vestígios do que poderia ter mudado, podendo fazer com que sua vida fosse feliz agora, era sua realidade. Dura e cansativa? Não havia mais ninguém para apoiá-lo nesta fase difícil. Seus ex-amigos Sonserinos se não estivessem mortos, estavam presos. Seus pais eram cadáveres, junto de sua ex-esposa. Era um viúvo amargado de vinte e seis anos.

O quarto o trazia as lembranças mais felizes de sua vida. Momentos em que se sentia amado e amparado. Havia descoberto isto após o casamento com Gina. Conhecera-na quando começou a ser protegido pelo Ministério. Ela foi a única Aurora que se disponibilizou na missão de protegê-lo. Deu um voto de confiança para ele. Até o momento em que uma armação fez ela perder a credibilidade. Foi então que realmente conheceu Gina Weasley e se casaram, principalmente após a briga dela com Potter, que não havia confiado nela, por mais que a justiça provasse que Draco era inocente.

And all the things that you never ever told me  
(E todas as coisas que você nunca me contou)  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
(E todos os sorrisos que vão sempre me perseguir)

Never coming home, never coming home  
(Nunca voltando pra casa, nunca voltando pra casa)

Lembrava-se, todas as noites enquanto ela dormia, ficava encarando sua fisionomia. Quase sempre ela tinha uma expressão triste. Não era completamente feliz ao lado dele. Infelizmente. Via que algo não a completava. Ela sempre fora muito ligada à sua família, e para casar-se com ele, precisou brigar com todos definitivamente. Afinal, todos acreditavam que Draco era o assassino de um homem do Ministério, por mais que a justiça provasse o contrário e Gina soubesse que ele era inocente.

Por mais que quando ela acordasse, sorrisse para ele como se tudo estivesse bem, ele sabia que não estava. Ela era uma boa atriz, que tapava sua meia-felicidade com um sorriso até que convincente. E ele fingia acreditar nos falsos sorrisos de "que estava tudo bem". Pelo menos eram felizes por se amar.

Could I? Should I?  
(Eu poderia? Eu deveria?)

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
(E todas as feridas que sempre vão me deixar cicatrizes)  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me  
(Por todos os fantasmas que nunca vão me pegar)

Virara o rosto para o lado em que ela deitava, era como se a visse deitada na cama, começando a se remexer e ter um de seus típicos pesadelos. Toda vez a acordava e dava um forte abraço. A apertava com força, dizia que ele estava lá para defendê-la, que nada mal a aconteceria enquanto estivessem juntos. Era mentira. Ela morrera por sua culpa. Tudo era sua culpa. Ele não a pode salvar a tempo.

Não agüentava toda aquela culpa em cima de si. Levantou e correu para a sacada do quarto, subindo ao parapeito e encarando o chão de pedra que acercava a casa. Se escorregasse o seu pé alguns centímetros a frente, a gravidade faria o resto por si, seria simples. Eram três andares, não haveria escapatória.

If I fall...  
(Se eu cair...)  
If I fall... down  
(Se eu cair... abaixo)

Fechara os olhos enquanto um trovão brilhava e a tempestade torrencial o encharcava mais ainda. Se despedia da vida, estava prestes a dizer o adeus definitivo. As palavras "eu mereço, é tudo minha culpa", repetiam-se em sua mente incessantemente. Até o momento que seus olhos se arregalaram e seu pé esquerdo retornou rapidamente para trás.

-Você não deve fazer isto. Eu te amo. Quero que viva. - ouviu aquela doce voz dizer.

Ao girar a cabeça teve a impressão de ver aquele sorriso estonteante e aqueles cabelos vermelhos inebriantes. Correra de volta ao quarto. Não havia nada.

At the end of the world, or the last thing I see

(No fim do mundo, ou a última coisa que vejo)

You are never coming home, never coming home  
(Você nunca está voltando pra casa, nunca voltando pra casa)  
Never coming home, never coming home  
(Nunca voltando para casa, nunca voltando pra casa)

Havia sido mais uma alucinação? Ou não? Isto não importava. O que importava era que Draco se arrependia daquilo que quase fizera, ainda chorando muito. Pois então sentara-se na cama, que já havia molhado razoavelmente pela primeira vez que deitara com seu corpo encharcado, e agora molhava mais. Abrira a última gaveta do criado-mudo. Lá estava o objeto que queria. Era um porta-retrato que havia decidido não querer mais em sua nova casa. Contudo, não suportara viver sem a melhor lembrança que poderia visualizar em suas mãos.

And all the things that you never ever told me  
(E todas as coisas que você nunca me contou)  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
(E todos os sorrisos que vão sempre me perseguir)

Never coming home, never coming home  
(Nunca voltando para casa, nunca voltando pra casa)  
Never coming home, never coming home  
(Nunca voltando para casa, nunca voltando pra casa)

Lá estava Gina, de branco, em um vestido muito bonito, e de véu, ao lado de um Draco de terno e gravata, pousando para uma foto. Não importava que o casamento havia sido vazio, sem convidados, o que importava era a alegria dos dois. Apenas a imprensa marcara presença no casamento do "casal rejeitado", que era como os nomearam.

Para Draco não importava se ninguém houvesse apoiado a felicidade deles enquanto existira, se ninguém antes da morte de Gina acreditasse em sua inocência. Porque como sempre acontece, após a morte acreditaram na palavra dela, ela havia virado "santa" para sua família.

Agora Draco sorria e derramava uma lagrima mais contente, sabia que aquela foto o faria se sentir mais feliz nos momentos de angústia. Se Gina não houvesse entrado em sua vida, nem por um dia, não sabia se ela teria tido algum sentido até então. Talvez sim, ele estivesse morto.

"Chega!", disse a si mesmo. "Chega de viver do passado, tudo aconteceu como tinha que acontecer, não adianta pensar '_e se'_...Tudo aconteceu como deveria ser."

-Eu também quero viver. E te amo muito. - disse olhando para vazio - Muito obrigado por ter entrado em minha vida, Gina...

Era uma resposta para frase que ouvira Gina dizer. Se houvesse sido fruto de sua imaginação ou não, respondera e agradecera. Depois deixara o cômodo, levando com si a foto e se despedindo eternamente. Desta vez nunca mais retornaria àquela mansão.

Could I? Should I?  
(Eu poderia? Eu deveria?)

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
(E todas as feridas que sempre vão me deixar cicatrizes)  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

(Por todos os fantasmas que nunca vão...)

No cômodo vazio uma Gina surgira sentada na cama, em um belo vestido branco. Sorria e enxugava uma lágrima, sua textura era semi-transparente.

-Não há de quê. - disse - Foi muito difícil chegar até você, mas pela segunda vez consegui te salvar a tempo.

Levantara-se e encarara um Draco longínquo, correndo abaixo de chuva até o portão da Mansão Malfoy.

-Até logo, meu amor.

**N.A: **Oi povo! Gostaram da songfic dramática? Espero que sim XD Eu, como não sei escrever songfic que não seja do gênero drama, escrevi esta com muita facilidade, e queria a opinião de vocês. Aceito e-reviews, cartas, sinais de fumaça, telefonemas, elogios por MSN, anúncios na televisão... He he! Brincadeira. Eu QUERO REVIEWS... Por favor (cara de cão pidão), vocês podiam ler também a minha outra song que tô publicando agora tb: Fugitivos de Seus Próprio Corações, ou minha fic comédia, que finalmente criei vergonha na cara e atualizei: Sem querer Querendo. Vamos lá, apóiem este escritor que administra seu tempo entre escrever fics, história original, e atualizar o Portal Draco e Gina.

Muito obrigado.

Victor Ichijouji


End file.
